


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by the_vorpal_one



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't know, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Volleyball-dorks-turned-whale-nerds AU, Whales, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_vorpal_one/pseuds/the_vorpal_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you scared of whales?"<br/>"Are you not right in the head?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save the Whales

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of college AU I threw together.  
> Enjoy!

 “Oof!”

  
Kageyama stumbled backwards, spluttering, and ended up sprawled on the ground. “What’s wrong with you?!” he demanded. The short ginger who’d shoved the flyer in his face gave him a bright grin and leaned closer, his face mere inches away from Kageyama’s.  
“SAVE THE WHALES!” he yelled suddenly, and Kageyama scrambled away. “Stop that!”  
He staggered to his feet and dusted off his pants, wrenching his shoulder bag off the ground and making to walk away. The boy grabbed his arm. “I’m sorry! It’s just, um, I thought you were new, and that you’d be interested in this cause—”  
“What?”  
“Saving the whales!”  
Kageyama studied the boy for a moment, taking in his messy hair, short stature and wide smile. He frowned, confused.    
“I _am_ new, but why the hell would I want to save the whales? What’s wrong with the whales?”  
The boy’s mouth dropped open. “They’re being threatened by pollution and killings and captures and bombings—”  
Kageyama burst into loud laughter. “Listen, kid, I’ve got a lot more important things to do than saving the goddamn whales,” he said. “For example, I’m trying to find the main office, so tell me where it is or—”  
“I’m _not_ a kid! I’m in the same year as you, and anyway, that’s not the point – everyone I’ve ever asked has signed up, so why aren’t you – you really don’t want to save the whales?”  
  
Kageyama pretended to look grave for a moment, and then burst into laughter again. “Are you serious? No.” He walked away, leaving the ginger to spread his whale propaganda alone.  
  
“Why?”  
  
 Kageyama jumped. The boy was walking beside him, walking twice as fast to cover Kageyama’s long stride length.  
  
“Piss off.”  
  
“Are you scared of the whales?”  
  
Kageyama gave him an incredulous look, slinging his bag over one shoulder. “Are you not right in the head…?”  
  
The boy laughed. “My name’s Hinata—”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
“—and I’m going to make you help me save the whales if it’s the last thing I do.”  
  
Kageyama glanced sideways at Hinata, who had a determined glint in his eyes. “Do what you want to.”

Hinata grinned. “So what’s your name?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. Hinata really _was_ like a kid – his mind jumped from one topic to another just like that. “Kageyama Tobio.”  
  
“Ka-gey-ama,” Hinata said slowly, testing out the name. “I like it.”  
  
“Never said you had to, though,” Kageyama muttered, but Hinata was already saying something else.

“—and I was wondering why you’re here so late, classes started months ago—”

“I transferred here.”  
  
“Why?” Hinata asked, hopping over a stone in his path.  
  
“Does there have to be a reason?”  
  
Hinata shook his head quickly. “The main offices are down there, by the way.” He pointed at a red brick building. “I’ve got to go. Here—” he said, and thrusted a flyer into Kageyama’s hand. “I’ll see you later!”  
When he was gone, Kageyama snorted. “What…”  
He looked down at the flyer in his hand, at the giant blue letters emblazoned across the top. _SAVE THE WHALES._  
  
-

When Kageyama stalked out of the offices and into the dorm building, the sun was setting. He scratched the back of his neck tiredly and shivered as a cold wave of air washed over him. He racked his brain for the dorm room he’d been assigned. _301, 301, 301,_ he chanted in his head, trying not to forget. He wondered who his roommate would be.  
  
A group of laughing students passed by him on the stairs. He scowled at the noise. The corridors were quiet, though, and he was thankful for the silence.  
  
_301_.  
  
He stared for a moment at the number plate on the door in front of him and knocked. The door burst open and light washed over him as a short figure yanked him into the room by the hand and slammed the door shut.  
  
“I knew it’d be you! I’ve been asking to be assigned a roomie for _ages—_ ”  
  
Standing in front of him was none other than Hinata, the short ginger who’d accosted him in his first few minutes on campus spewing nonsense about saving whales. Kageyama stood there for a minute, bemused, and then exploded.  
  
“ _OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS DORM – IT JUST HAD TO BE THE WHALE FREAK, DIDN’T IT—”_

Hinata stared at him, eyes wide. “I’m… not that bad, am I?” he asked, and Kageyama could have sworn he saw his lip quiver.  
“Oh, god,” Kageyama said. “Oh, god. Are you going to cry? Don’t cry – I never  know what to do when people cry—”  
  
Hinata grinned that wide, easy – _bloody annoying –_ grin of his and waved his arms around. “Nope.”  
  
" _Dumbass_.”


	2. The Whale Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whale freaks, the whole lot of 'em."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In which I introduce a few more stupid dorks.)  
> Enjoy!

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP—”

Kageyama rolled over in bed and groaned. “I’m going to kill you...”

“Come _on,_ ” Hinata whined. “I want to show you around campus, and introduce you to the—”

“Go away.” 

Silence. 

Curious, Kageyama sat up and looked over at where Hinata’s voice had come from.

Hinata’s eyes widened.

Kageyama caught on and shook his head slowly. “No way – no _way_ you’re pulling that shit again—”

Hinata’s shoulders trembled.

_“Christ.”_

_-_

“…and that’s the central library. Hardly anyone ever goes there, though… the lady who works there is _scary…_ ” Hinata shivered.

_Why am I even here?_

Kageyama glanced at the boy walking beside him, still chatting animatedly, and scowled.

_Emotional blackmail, that’s  fucking why._

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, grumbling. Hinata  noticed and elbowed him in the ribs. “Hey, what’s with the grumpy face? We’re just getting to the best part!”  


“Which is…?” Kageyama asked.

“The Whale Society! You’re going to—”  
  
“Hey, Hinata?”

“Yeah?”

“What the _fuck_ is the Whale Society?”

Hinata gave him a wink and burst into laughter. “You’ll see! We’re here anyway -” He pushed open a door in front of them with a flourish. “What do you think?”  
Kageyama look down at him, perplexed. “It’s just an ordinary clubroom…”

Hinata puffed up his cheeks and pouted. “What do you mean, an _ordinary clubroom_? This, my friend, is the Whale Society’s _official_ headquarters.”  
  
Kageyama eyed him and walked in, looking unimpressed. “You’re just saying that because it sounds cool. Are you the only member or something? Because that’s pretty sad, just saying.”  
  
“Well,” Hinata said seriously. “I _was,_ but I got a bunch of other people to sign up at once! They should be here any minute—”  
  
“Hey, Hinata, who’s that?” The voice had come from a boy in the doorway, a boy who looked to be even shorter than— Kageyama burst into laughter.

“You’re… shorter than Hinata,” he wheezed. “Is that even possible—?”

“ _Oi—_ ” the boy glared at Kageyama, who was clutching his stomach, and looked like he was about to explode.  
“Relax, Noya, I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that,” someone said, and in walked a tall, long-haired boy who looked a lot older than he probably was. He gave Kageyama a gentle smile, and then gave the one called _Noya_ a chastising look. “Really, Noya, you should control your temper better—”  
  
“Asahi, he called me short— he called me _short—_ ”

“Are we late?” a widely built, brown-haired boy asked. “Sorry—” he started, but stopped short at the sight of Kageyama. “Who’re you?”

“Daichi, don’t be rude,” the boy behind him was one with light hair and a mole under his left eye. He glanced at Kageyama apologetically as he walked in.  
  
“Is everybody here?” Hinata asked cheerfully. “Yeah? Yeah?”

“No, we’re missing three—”  
  
“Here,” The new voice came from a tall blond with glasses. “We were in the library.”  
_  
We?_ Kageyama thought as Hinata shuddered and gazed up at the blond in wonder.

“Library? Why were you in the _library?_ That librarian gives me the creeps—”

The blond pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “I think you’ll find her tolerable if you don’t always make a ruckus in the library.”

Hinata pouted as a freckled boy peeked over from behind the blond’s shoulder and grinned. “Nah, Tsukki wanted to study together—”

The blond’s eyes glinted. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“I think the only one we’re missing is Tanaka,” Asahi said. “Although, knowing him, he’s probably—”

“—I’m here,” a new boy panted, and Kageyama stared. Tanaka ran a hand over his shaved head and sagged against the door frame, exhausted. “I'm here. The girls’ tennis team were showing off their new uniforms…” He paused for dramatic effect and then grinned widely. “It was glorious.”  
  
Daichi walked over and smacked him in the back of the head. “Idiot. You can’t be late just because you were ogling at girls. What kind of excuse is that?”

“Okay! Everyone’s here!” Hinata seemed excited. Kageyama wondered why. When everyone had settled down and all the noise had significantly decreased, Hinata began.  
  
“This is Kageyama and he’s the newest member of the Whale Society! He might _seem_ calm and detached…”  
  
Kageyama gave him a blank stare.

“…but don’t be fooled. A wild Kageyama is ruthless when he’s angry, and even worse…”  
  
Kageyama frowned. _Wait, what?_

“He doesn’t want to save the whales!”  
  
The truth finally dawned on Kageyama, and he turned on Hinata. “Oi! Who said I was a _member_ of your whale cult? What’s wrong with—”

The light-haired boy raised his eyebrows. “Why? It’s a good cause, isn’t it?”

He had a point. Kageyama pursed his lips.

 _I’ll stick around,_ he decided. _See exactly what the whale freak wants. It’s not like I have anything else to do anyway._ “Fine.”  
  
Hinata’s expression then was like that of a kid who was opening his first presents on Christmas morning. “Really? You’ll stay?”  
  
Kageyama huffed. “Yeah,” he muttered.

“Okay!” Hinata smiled,  jumped a little– _what’s with this guy? –_ and pointed at Tanaka. “Introductions. Go!”

A half hour of introductions and tons of internal swearing on Kageyama’s part later, he and Hinata watched as the rest of the members filed out through the door, laughing.

“So _now_ what do you think?” Hinata bounced with barely contained excitement beside Kageyama. He snorted.  
  
“Whale freaks, the whole lot of ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! (I will be updating it, hopefully in a few days.)  
> As always, please leave comments telling me what you think (and kudos if you liked it!)


	3. Worrisome Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodnight, Kageyama I’m-not-being-nice—”
> 
> “Get the lights, dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“We don’t have any classes together,” Hinata said in dismay as he stared at Kageyama’s schedule for the day. It was the first weekday after he’d arrived, which meant that he wouldn’t have to see his whale-obsessed roommate so often for a change. Kageyama uttered a silent prayer to whichever god had smiled down upon him.

“…think we’d see each other more, it’s really unfair, don’t you think? Anyway, I still have to get you your club t-shirt, and tell you about—”

“Yeah, I should probably leave, I’ll be late on my first official day.”

“Wait, classes don’t start for another hour—”

Kageyama grabbed his bag and didn’t stop running until he was out of at least the general vicinity.

_That guy has issues._

-

When Kageyama traipsed back into their room _hours_ later, the sun had set. He’d been expecting Hinata to be waiting for him with barely restrained excitement, ready to give him his club t-shirt (which he _absolutely_ wasn’t going to wear, he vowed). What he wasn’t expecting was to be met with complete silence.

He switched on the lights, frowning. “You in here?” he asked out loud. No response.

Hinata, he’d noticed over the last two days, wasn’t the kind of person who stayed out late.

“Hey, Hinata, you here?” he asked again. Silence. He frowned deeper.

_No way I’m actually worried about the whale freak._

He wasn’t, right? It wasn’t like Kageyama to worry about people, and _especially_ not people like Hinata.

He shook his head quickly. He _definitely_ wasn’t worried, no, but still…

The door burst open. “Sorry I’m late,” an all-too familiar voice panted.

Kageyama whirled around. “Where were you?” he demanded.

Hinata grinned. “I was out getting your t-shirt.”

Kageyama scowled and stalked to his bed, dropping on to it with a huff. “Seriously…” he muttered, shaking his head.

“Wait a second…” Hinata trailed off. Kageyama could hear the smile in the little shit’s voice. “Were you _worried?_ ”

“No.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Then why’re you sulking?”

Kageyama couldn’t stop himself. “Don’t stay out so late, idiot,” he burst out.

“So you _were_ worried!” Hinata laughed.

“Wasn’t.”

“Okay…” Hinata’s voice was light, teasing. Kageyama sat up. “Listen here, you little—”

“Here!” Hinata interrupted suddenly, as if he’d just remembered something. He tossed a shirt at Kageyama, who stood up and reached out to catch it in mid-air. He held it at arms’ length away from him, looking it over. It was royal blue, with _THE WHALE SOCIETY_ printed across the chest in giant lettering and a cartoon of a grinning whale below it. It was also positively _hideous._

“What the hell…” Kageyama murmured. He looked closer at the shirt, bemused. “What the hell…?”

“Nice, right?” Hinata said cheerfully, completely oblivious. “Tanaka and Noya designed it—”

“I am _not_ wearing this.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows.  “You have to, for—”

“—no chance in _hell—_ ”

“—for the beach clean-up we’re all going to!”

Kageyama stopped eyeing the blue monstrosity and glanced at Hinata. “What?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn’t I? We’re going to participate in a beach clean-up this weekend.”

“What do you mean _we?_ ”

“I mean, the Whale Society! You’re a member now, so you have to go too—”

Kageyama gave him a blank stare. Hinata regarded him seriously.

“See, the litter we find on the beach is stuff that whales could accidentally swallow, or feed to their whale babies. We found things like balloons the last time we went to one, and that’s a complete no-no, because when whales swallow them they clog up their digestive tracts and…”

Kageyama tilted his head. _He gets really passionate when he’s talking about things like this, doesn’t he?_

“…and that means the whales can’t eat normally anymore, so—”

“Okay, I get it. I’m in,” Kageyama said.

Hinata stopped and looked at him, surprised. “Really?”

Kageyama nodded.

“But you’ll have to wear the—”

“I’ll… wear the shirt.” Kageyama said. Hinata’s eyes widened. “That’s great, but…”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Why’re you being so nice? To be honest, it’s kind of scary…” Hinata backed away, arms held up in front of him like a shield.

Kageyama’s neck grew warm, and he sat back down. “Shut up, dumbass. I’m not being nice. The beach clean-up thing makes sense, so I’ll do it.”

Hinata lowered his arms. “Oh.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes again and fell onto his back, sighing. “I’m exhausted. ”

“Aren’t you going to try it on? I guessed your size, but I’m pretty sure it’ll fit—”

“Now you’re just pushing it.”

Hinata snickered. “Goodnight, Kageyama I’m-not-being-nice—”

“Get the lights, dumbass.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins*  
> Whale babies.
> 
> As always, please leave comments telling me what you think (and kudos if you liked it!)


	4. At the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s going to be so much fun!”  
> “Yeah. Fun.”  
> "Hey, it will be!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry this update's so late, but I had no internet for the last ten days!)  
> Enjoy!

 “Hinata, you idiot,” Kageyama muttered, staring down at the t-shirt. It was unsightly. It was embarrassing.

_It was two sizes too big._

“What? Doesn’t it—?” Hinata said, turning around, and burst into fits of laughter as soon as he caught sight of the shirt .  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Kageyama shook his head. “I can’t believe you messed up _this_ badly – do I really seem that big? You—”

“Can’t help it,” Hinata waved a hand, his expression serious. “You seem gigantic from down here.”

Kageyama could see the amusement in his eyes.

“Alright, you’re _really_ going to pay for that one.”

Hinata laughed again. “Back to serious stuff. You probably should take a change of clothes, because we aren’t coming back today—”

“We aren’t?”

“The beach is around seven hours away, so we’re staying the night and coming back first thing in the morning! It’s going to be so much fun—”

“Yeah. _Fun_.”

“Hey, it will be!” Hinata held out his arms to the sides in a grand gesture. “I, Hinata, vow to show my grumpy roommate just how awesome the life of a whale hero is!”

“You have _got_ to be joking.”

Hinata grinned. “Not even a little.”

_~_

 “Hinata’s here!” Tanaka cheered.  The rest of the Whale Society members were lounging about just inside the campus gates, and it seemed that they were all there.

“Took you long enough,” Daichi smiled. Hinata gave him the thumbs up. “Sorry— we ran into a little trouble with Kageyama’s tee.”

He pointed behind him and moved aside, revealing Kageyama in the shirt that was barely hanging on to his shoulders. Kageyama scowled and crossed his arms.

Tanaka and Nishinoya burst into loud laughter. “It’s falling off him!”  
“Look at how uncomfortable he looks—”  
“Okay, shh, shh, he looks like he’s going to murder someone—”   
“How would he? He’d trip himself up in that dress—”  

 “Come on, don’t make fun of him!” Asahi pleaded, trying to make them quiet down.

“Surely he isn’t _that_ sensitive,” Tsukishima cut in with a sly smile. Yamaguchi snickered.

“That’s enough.” Daichi said this pleasantly enough, but his voice had a warning undertone to it. Hinata ducked out of his line of vision immediately, shuddering. “ _Scary…_ ”

“Everyone’s here, right? We should get going—” Hinata started. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to travel on foot,” Kageyama interrupted.

Hinata grinned. “That’s enough sass from you, Mr. I’m-not-being-nice—”

“Don’t _tell_ everyone about that!”

“—and we’re not walking, we’re going in _that_!” Hinata turned around and pointed at a small faded blue minivan that had to be at _least_ fifty years old. He looked at Kageyama, whose mouth had fallen open. “I know! Isn’t it awesome?”

_~_

“Is it some sort of basic requirement that everything your club has to its name has to be hideous, or is that just—” Kageyama stopped ranting as he stooped and dropped into the tiny window seat beside Hinata and continued. “I mean, first it was the ridiculous t-shirt, now this death trap—”

Nishinoya’s head appeared over the back of Kageyama’s seat. “Hey, what do you mean? That shirt was pure genius—”

“Yeah. You got a problem with the shirt, newbie?” Tanaka asked, an unsuccessful intimidating expression on his face. Kageyama rolled his eyes and put in his earphones, wanting nothing more than to drive out the noise. The minivan lurched forward and his head smacked against the seat in front of him. “Sorry, sorry!” Suga called out from the front of the van. “It’s been a while since I drove one of these!”

_Great,_ Kageyama thought to himself as he leaned back and closed his eyes. _I’m going to die with a bunch of whale freaks._

_~_

“What the—”

Kageyama jerked awake to a finger prodding him in the side. He glared at Hinata. “What do you want?”

“Did you know…” Hinata began, staring intently at the book he was holding, “...that the water in a blue whale’s mouth weighs almost as much as the whale’s entire body?”

“Tell me you didn’t wake me up _just_ to tell me that,” Kageyama said, his voice dangerously low.

Hinata ignored him. “Aww! This says that in their first year of life, baby blue whales gain two hundred pounds _every day—_ ”

“Are you even _listening_ to me?” Kageyama hissed. Hinata’s eyes roved through the page he was on.

He wasn’t.

“Apparently you can tell the age of a whale by counting the rings in its _earwax—_ ”

Kageyama stopped short. “No way. Now you’re just making things up.”

“Nope. It’s true! There’s even a picture—”

Kageyama leaned over to look. “Seriously?”

“Yeah!”

“Woah.”

_~_

 

Hours later, Kageyama sighed contentedly as he stretched, finally out of the cramped van. Hinata, in contrast, looked slightly queasy. He swayed on his feet and clutched at his stomach.

“You shouldn’t have been reading, idiot,” Kageyama said. Hinata shook his head. “No, it’s okay—” his hands flew to his mouth and his face turned a light shade of green. “I asked around,” Suga said kindly. “Come on, I’ll take you to the restrooms.” Hinata nodded quickly. Kageyama watched them go and then turned around.

The warm sea breeze rushed through his hair, and he could almost taste the salt in the air. The sounds of waves crashing against the shore and seagulls swooping through the air above were entirely foreign to him, but… he liked it.

“Is this your first time at the beach?” Asahi asked.

Kageyama started. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

“You have a strange look on your face.”

“…oh.”

“Come on, Daichi wants us all to meet the event supervisor—”

They walked over to where the rest of the Whale Society was gathered around a short woman.

“So there are a few rules I’ve got to tell you about,” she was saying. “One! Don’t pick up anything that looks like it could be medical waste, broken glass, any kinds of needles or weapons, or any dead animals. You can alert me or a lifeguard instead.”

She held up two fingers. “Two! Don’t approach any wild animals, even if they seem sick or injured.”

She held up one more. “Three! Always be careful. Watch your footing on those rocks—” she paused and pointed at the higher rocky parts of the beach in the distance, “—and never turn your back on the waves.”

The group looked at her expectantly. She beamed. “That’s it!”

_~_

“So, what did I miss?” Hinata asked as Kageyama pulled on his gloves.

“Rules.”

“Boring stuff, then!”

Kageyama gave him a look and tossed him a pair of thin latex gloves identical to his own. “I got you these.”

Hinata grinned cheekily. “So _thoughtful—_ ”

“Shut up.”

His grin grew wider as Kageyama handed him a large blue cloth bag. “Bet I can pick up a lot more than you, Kageyama—”

“You _wish_ , dumbass.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source for various whale facts: I am also a whale enthusiast.
> 
> Again: please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	5. Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you like coming to the beach with us - with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The sun was setting, the regular beach-goers were leaving and the members of the Whale Society were just about done with their beach clean-up.

“Fifty nine bottle caps, seventy two plastic bags, thirty three soda cans, ninety six different cartons and two hundred seventy three miscellaneous pieces of plastic – that’s five hundred thirty three items in total,” Hinata said, scanning through his clipboard. Suga smiled. “Nice work!”

“Forty three plastic bags,” Kageyama interrupted, “One hundred twenty seven juice cans, one hundred sixty _five_ plastic cartons, twenty seven disposable items of clothing, and three hundred forty six random pieces of plastic. That’s seven hundred eight items in all.” He looked up from his own clipboard and gave Hinata a triumphant look. “I win.”

Hinata had a wide smile on his face. “That’s _awesome!_ Go Kageyama!”

“Not bad, newbie,” Tanaka grinned. “Not bad at all.”

“Listen up,” Daichi said loudly. They all quieted down. “We’ve just got to go drop these off at the collection point,” Suga said. “So the rest of you can go get dinner. We’ll catch up.”

“Great!” Kageyama heard Nishinoya whisper-yell. “I saw this fast food place at the end of the boardwalk on the way here – I _need_ something sweet—”

“As if you’re not energetic enough already!” Asahi whispered back.

Hinata laughed. “You hungry?” he asked, looking up at Kageyama.

Kageyama shrugged. “Not really. You?”

“ _Starving._ ”

_~_

Kageyama sat back in his seat and sighed. In the seat across from him, Hinata was staring down into his milkshake, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, praying it didn’t have anything to do with—

“Do you think whales would like these?”

Yeah, _there_ it was.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Next to him, Tanaka and Nishinoya seemed to be engaged in some sort of joint effort at chatting up the waitress, with Asahi apologizing every time they spoke. At the other end of their table, Tsukishima was staring down at his plate, picking at his food in distaste. “You seem to have a flair for picking places like this,” he muttered, glancing at Nishinoya, who grinned. “I try.”

“Can I have the rest of that if you don’t want it?” Yamaguchi asked cheerfully, pointing.

“Be my guest. This looks _terrible—_ ”

Kageyama rolled his eyes again. He glanced back at Hinata, who looked like he was still deeply engrossed in thought. “I’m going out,” he said out loud. “Okay,” Hinata mumbled in reply, his eyes still on the drink in front of him. Kageyama suppressed the urge to sigh a little louder as he walked out, hands in his pockets.

The boardwalk was nearly empty, save for a few couples out on late strolls, and he walked a little faster, feeling out of place. The sea breeze was a lot cooler than it had been that morning. He shivered. _To make things worse, the shirt just has to be too big, doesn’t it?_

The sides of the boardwalk were lined with small shops selling all sorts of beach souvenirs. He stopped at one, looking at what they were selling with detached interest, and something caught his eye. It was a whale charm, no bigger than half his thumb – it was almost _ridiculously_ adorable. He pointed at it and looked up at the woman behind the counter, raising his eyebrows.

“How much is this for?”

_~_

“Where’d you go?” Hinata asked when the rest of the group had caught up with him. Kageyama looked away. “Nowhere, really.”

When they walked into the lobby of the B&B they were staying at for the night, the man behind the front desk looked more than slightly alarmed at the sight of this motley group of boys in matching t-shirts. He relaxed when Daichi mentioned their reservations and handed them four keys, pointing them up the stairs.

Kageyama trailed along behind the group, walking a little slower than the rest. Hinata noticed and said something he couldn’t catch. They burst into laughter. Hinata turned around and fell into step next to Kageyama, smiling.

“What’re you so happy about?” Kageyama asked.

“We’re sharing a room!” Hinata said cheerfully, holding up a key.

“What? Why?”  Kageyama had thought he’d have at least _one_ night of respite—

“I told them all you snore. And then I heroically volunteered to be the one who had to share with you—”

“You did _what?!_ I—” Kageyama started, and lowered his voice. “I don’t _snore!_ ” he hissed at the snickering boy beside him.

“We’re here!” Hinata said abruptly. He unlocked the door to their room and pushed it open. Kageyama walked in, fuming, and stopped dead in his tracks as Hinata shut the door.

“Exactly _why_ is there only one bed?”

Hinata walked over, dropped his bag onto the bedside table and shrugged. “Does it matter?  
We can—”

“You can sleep on the bed,” Kageyama decided. “I’ll take the floor.”

“Don’t be an idiot!” Hinata said indignantly.

“What?” Kageyama asked, perplexed.

“We can share the bed, can’t we?”

“Huh,” Kageyama said. “Is that okay with you?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Hinata asked, his eyebrows raised. Kageyama laughed on the inside. _That’s just like him._

“Okay, but—” he said out loud, drawing an imaginary line down the middle of the bed. He pointed. “Your side. My side.”

Hinata laughed.  “Whatever you say.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot—” Kageyama said suddenly, and dug into his back pocket. He pulled out the small paper package and tossed it at Hinata, who caught it. He tore away at the paper and found the miniscule whale, turning it over in his hand. He looked up at Kageyama, eyes wide.

Kageyama looked away, embarrassed. “I saw that out on the boardwalk and it reminded me of you, so I bought it, and, uh—oof!” He was cut off by Hinata, whose arms were wrapped tight around his midriff— was Hinata   _hugging_ him? His shoulders tensed. This was different, but it was a good kind of different – at least, he thought—

“Thank you,” Hinata mumbled into his chest. Kageyama felt his cheeks burn. “Yeah, you’re welcome,” he replied quietly. Hinata said nothing, and they stood there like that for a while, close, until Kageyama started feeling uncomfortable.

 “Hinata? You can let go now…?”

Hinata pulled away and laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” He kicked off his shoes and jumped into bed, snuggling under the covers. “So _warm_ …” he sighed contentedly. He glanced at Kageyama. “Come on,” he said impatiently. “I want the lights out.”

Kageyama ducked his head, pushing his shoes under the bed and sliding into his side. “Hm.” He reached over, turned out the lights and lay back down, half asleep already.

“Hey, Kageyama…”

Kageyama blinked. “What?”

He felt Hinata turn around beside him.  “Did you like it?”

“Like what?”

“Coming to the beach with us – with me?”

Kageyama was quiet for a bit, and then he responded.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to a beach clean-up! They're fun, and they help. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	6. The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wake up, dumbass, we're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

What Kageyama liked about the fact that the other side of the bed was empty when he woke up was that it meant Hinata wasn’t trying to wake him up with loud whale talk. What he  _liked_ was that it was quiet, just how he preferred it to be.

What he _didn’t_ like was that it meant Hinata was missing, and _probably_ up to no good.

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, and glanced at the small clock on the bedside table. _It’s five in the morning. Where’s the whale freak disappeared to now?_

The man behind the front desk looked up from his book as Kageyama padded into the lobby, bleary-eyed. “Yes?”

Kageyama yawned. “Sorry. I’m looking for my—” He stopped. _My what, exactly? Roommate? Fellow club member?_ He shook his head. “I’m looking for my friend. He’s short, has crazy orange hair—”

“Oh!” The man smiled. “He was out at the crack of dawn. Something about wanting to watch the sun rise. He said he was going out on to the rocks—?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. _Wasn’t that where we weren’t supposed to go?_  
  
“Thanks.”

Outside, the beach was deserted – _of course it is, who in their right mind would be out this early anyway –_ and Kageyama looked out at the rocks in the distance, where he could just make out a lone, crouching figure. It was still. _Why isn’t he moving?_

“Shit,” he breathed as he picked up his pace and started running.  “Oi!” he yelled as he neared, and stepped on to the first rock unsteadily. “You okay?”

Hinata didn’t respond. Kageyama’s stomach dropped. He carefully made his way over the rocks to where Hinata was, taking it one step at a time. They were still damp and slippery from the waves, and he knew even the slightest misstep could lead to injury.

He knelt down beside Hinata now, nudging him softly. “Hey—”

Hinata was bent over, his face pale. Kageyama stopped and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Hinata’s eyes were glassy and unfocused. He groaned. Kageyama panicked. “Hey – hey, what – did you hit your head or something? Do you – do you know who I am? Should I call an ambulance – _shit,_ I don’t know what to do—”

“Calm down!” Hinata said, giving him a small grin. “I slipped, and I think I’ve twisted my ankle – it hurts, but it’s nothing _too_ serious—”

“What? No, let me look,” Kageyama demanded.  He peered at Hinata’s ankle. It looked like it was in bad shape- there was a rapidly reddening mark at the base, and his foot rested wrong.

“Idiot,” he muttered. “You should’ve been more careful.” He knelt down, his back facing Hinata. “Climb on.”

Hinata sounded confused. “What?”

“Well, you’re not going to walk back, are you?”

Hinata snickered and put his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “This is just you _not being nice,_ right?” he teased as Kageyama hoisted him up on to his back and stood.

“Shut up.”

On his shoulder, Hinata smiled weakly and closed his eyes. “Hey, stay with me—!” Kageyama hissed, stepping over a large rock and on to the damp sand.

Hinata laughed. “Relax, Kageyama, I'm not dying!”

_~_

“Well, I’ve wrapped it up. That _should_ give it some support and it won’t get inflamed, but…” Suga said doubtfully, inspecting Hinata’s now expertly bound, propped up ankle.

“You really shouldn’t have gone up there without telling anyone,” Daichi said, not unkindly. Hinata ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “I know, I know…”

“Hey, cut him some slack!” Nishinoya said, clapping Hinata on the back.  Tanaka grinned. “You’ve got guts, I’ll give you that.”

“In any case, it’s only a minor sprain, so don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Keep it elevated, though—”

Kageyama leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He’d carried Hinata back, set him down in their room and gone straight to Suga for help, seeing as he didn’t know the first thing about sprained ankles. Now the others were up too, and gathered around Hinata like he was some sort of exotic fruit. Tsukishima noticed him glowering in the corner and smiled slyly. “Hear that, Kageyama? You don’t have to stand there like a worried husband anymore—”

 “That’s funny, Tsukki!”

Kageyama swallowed his irritation and ignored the comment, focusing instead on Hinata. “D’you need help walking?”

“No, it’s alright—”

“Some ice? A pillow? I can—”

“Kageyama, I’m alright, stop _worrying_!”

_~_

Kageyama let his head loll against the window, watching the other vehicles pass. His eyes flitted from one car to another, uninterested. _Even listening to Hinata's whale rants is better than being this bored,_ he thought.  _Maybe I should—_

Something fell onto his shoulder. “What the—?"

Hinata was leaning against him, his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, fast asleep. He let out a quiet snore. It _would’ve_ been okay, except for...

“Hey, are you _drooling?!_ ”

_~_

“Pff—”

“Take a picture, take a picture—!”

“Come on, give them a break, they’re just tired—”

“Should we wake them up…?”

“Take the damn picture already!”

The first thing Kageyama registered when he opened his eyes was that his face was buried in Hinata’s _floofy_ hair. _Wait, floofy?_

The second was that Hinata was curled up into a ball beside him, burrowing into Kageyama’s side.

The third was that the others were crowded around them, snickering at the sight of the two.

He gave a shout and leapt up. “What— _ow_!” He hit his head on the low roof of the van, which provoked even more boisterous laughter from the spectators. He gave them all a special glare – Tanaka and Nishinoya grinned mischievously, Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, Yamaguchi glanced away, Daichi nudged Suga, who smiled apologetically – and nudged Hinata.

“Hey, wake up, dumbass,” he said quietly. “We’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In which Kageyama and Suga were total moms)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	7. Snow Whale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kageyama, look, it's snowing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Kageyama, wake _up,_ look!”

Kageyama groaned. It had been nearly two months since he’d arrived, and he still had trouble getting used to Hinata waking him up in the morning. He turned over in bed and glared at Hinata, who was staring out the window. “What?”

“It’s snowing!”                                                                                                                           

“So what if it is— wait, did I hear that right? It’s _snowing?_ ”

“Yeah, come see!”

Kageyama scowled in disbelief and got out of bed, walking over to where Hinata was still gazing out the window to look for himself. “Woah, you’re right.”

Hinata hadn’t been lying: everything he could see was covered in a thick blanket of fresh snow. It was still drifting down through the air outside. Hinata was saying something beside him.

“…so can we go out together? Yeah?”

Kageyama was surprised. “What?”

“I want to go out in the snow! We could walk to the nearest town and—”

 “No. I’m going back to sleep, in my bed, where it’s still _warm_ ,” Kageyama said pointedly. He’d turned around and started towards his bed, resolute, when Hinata’s voice rang out behind him.

“Please?”

_~_

Kageyama pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as they walked out of the dorm building ten minutes later, bundled in multiple layers of warm clothes. It was _freezing._

_How did I let him convince me to do this?_

He glanced aside at Hinata, who was skipping along beside him cheerfully. “Why’re you _skipping?_ ”

Hinata pouted. “I’m trying to keep up,” he said. He held his arms out as far as he could to the sides. “You’re taking monstrously huge steps.”

Kageyama huffed and frowned, looking Hinata over. He’d thrown his scarf around his neck in a hurry, and Kageyama could see the skin under, reddening in the cold air.

“You have your scarf on wrong, idiot,” he murmured. He reached out and pulled it off, laying it around Hinata’s neck and tying it again. “D’you want to die of hypothermia before you get to goof around in the snow?”

Hinata laughed cheerfully. “You’re always so worried, Kageyama—”

“Shut up.”

_~_

Hinata gasped.

Kageyama started, and then smacked him in the back of the head. “What was that for?”

Hinata didn’t reply. He gave Kageyama a small smile and fell backwards, arms outstretched, hitting the snow with a _thud._ Kageyama stared down at him, perplexed. “What… what’re you doing?”

Hinata was moving his arms and legs around, snickering softly. Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Stop that! You’ll freeze to death—”

“Relax, Kageyama,” Hinata said as he jumped up and carefully stepped away from the imprint he’d made in the snow. “I realized I hadn’t made a snow angel yet, so—”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata’s creation, eyebrows raised.

“Is that supposed to be a snow angel?”

“Yeah!”

“I don’t know, it looks more like a bloated snow whale to me.”

“Kageyama…” Hinata looked up at him, his face expressionless, and then grinned widely. “That’s even _better!_ ”

_~_

“We’re here!” Hinata announced happily, and turned to Kageyama. “What do you think?”

Kageyama looked around. They’d walked into the small town only minutes ago.  There were lights strung through the windows of the shops around them, and the air was frosty. The streets were nearly empty, though,

“Looks cosy,” he replied.

“Right?”

He glanced at Hinata. “Do you come here often?”

“I did. All the time, when I first—”  he began, then stopped and pointed at Kageyama. “You have a snowflake on your nose.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You get distracted really easily, don’t you?”

Hinata grinned. “Right around the corner is my favourite café. They do the best hot chocolate and….”

_~_

“Go on, try it!”

They were at a small table in the corner. The café was bustling – there was not one empty table around them. The air smelled like coffee and gingerbread. It was filled with laughter and the murmuring of the people around them. Hinata looked at him expectantly, nodding for him to go ahead.

Kageyama gave Hinata a doubtful look and took a sip of his drink. His eyes widened.

“This is _really_ good!”

Hinata laughed, delighted. “I knew you’d like it!”

“Hello, Hinata!” the new voice came from behind Kageyama. He turned around in his seat. It had come from Suga, who gave him a smile. “Hey, Kageyama.”

Kageyama took a look at the black apron Suga was wearing, his mind blank. “Do you work here?”

“On weekends. Didn’t Hinata tell you?”

Hinata sounded embarrassed. “Sorry, must’ve slipped my mind…”

Suga gave him a sympathetic look. “That’s okay. So, you two here on a date?” he asked, leaning against the back of Kageyama’s chair casually.

Hinata looked taken aback. Kageyama frowned. “What? No!”

Suga gave them an amused look. “My co-workers over there—” he pointed with his thumb back over his shoulder at the counter where three of the baristas were staring at their table intently, “—have been placing bets on exactly when you two are going to kiss, because you’ve been sitting here staring at each other for the better part of the last hour—”

Kageyama nearly choked on air. “ _What?!_ ”

Suga chuckled. “Just thought I’d tell you that. You should see your faces! I’m just here to give you your bill, though, so relax.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the counter, and the three watching them averted their gazes immediately. Suga laughed a little louder as he walked away, waving a hand. “Pick up where you left off.”

Hinata turned beet red and looked down at the bill instead. “I’ll just pay and we can—”

“Let me,” Kageyama said immediately, tugging out his wallet. When he opened it, rifling through, Hinata caught sight of something. His eyes widened. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing at a small square of blue poking out of one of the pockets.

“What, this?” Kageyama asked, pulling it out and handing it to him. Hinata unfolded it, curious. It was unmistakably the _Save the Whales_ flyer he’d had given Kageyama on his first day, although it had nearly been folded into oblivion. Hinata’s mouth fell open.

“You kept this?”

“What?”

Hinata held it up. “The flyer I gave you on your first day here—”

“’Course I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow whales are so much cooler anyway, am I right or am I right?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	8. Going Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Try not to miss me too much, Kageyama!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter is in the form of text messages.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

When Kageyama woke up, the sun was high in the sky.  He lay there for a moment and watched the dust swirl in the small beam of light streaming through the window above his bed, wondering why he was up.

_It’s too quiet._

He turned over on to his side and glared at the bed in the far side of the room. It was empty and untidily made. _Did it have to be today?_  


_~_  


_“What’re you doing?” Kageyama crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows at his roommate. Hinata was tossing handfuls of clothes into a small suitcase, disregarding the fact that it was already overflowing with them._

_“Getting my stuff together. Winter holidays, remember? I’m going home!”_

_This was new. Kageyama frowned. “How long’ll you be gone?”_

_“I don’t know, ’bout a week, I guess,” Hinata laughed. “I’m so excited!” He noticed Kageyama’s expression and his smile faded. “What, aren’t you going home too?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why?”_

_Kageyama shrugged then, and looked away. “I thought you’d be staying.”_

_Hinata grinned. “Try not to miss me too much, Kageyama!. It’s only a week—”_

_Kageyama felt his cheeks redden. “Shut up, dumbass.”_

_~_

Kageyama swung out of bed, stretching. He yawned. The room, he’d noticed, was in complete disarray. He’d have to—

On the bedside table, his phone chimed twice. He leaned over and snatched it up, looking at the new messages.

   Whale Freak  
   10:03

   GOOD MORNING, KAGEYAMA!!!! :) :)

   Whale Freak  
   10:03

   How much do you miss me??? On a scale of one to ten

10:04

Negative nine.

   Whale Freak  
   10:05

   Keep telling yourself that :P

Kageyama rolled his eyes and tossed his phone back onto the table, but now there was a small smile on his face.  


_~_  


Kageyama dragged his feet through the snow, going nowhere in particular. He didn’t have any idea what he was doing; his movements seemed almost robotic.

“Kageyama!”

He turned around. In the distance, Suga was waving at him, giving him a broad smile.  Next to him, Daichi raised his arm. “Over here!”

He walked over. Daichi elbowed Suga and muttered something. The latter nodded.

“Why were you standing there so forlornly? All by yourself, too,” Daichi asked. “I know why,” Suga said immediately, giving Kageyama a nudge. “It’s because—”

Kageyama scowled. Suga laughed. “Okay, okay!”

Daichi looked between then suspiciously, and then addressed Kageyama.  “What’re you doing today?”

Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought I’d go out on a walk,” he said. Suga was tapping away at his phone, grinning gleefully. He hit a button and looked up.  “Okay, we’ve got to go,” he said, tugging Daichi away by the arm. “I’ll see you later!”

Kageyama watched them walk away, bemused. _What was that about?_

His phone pinged with a new message.

   Whale Freak  
   16:29

   Suga just texted me saying you were pacing the quad looking lovelorn

   Whale Freak  
   16:30

   What does that mean????

16:32

I AM NOT LOVELORN

16:32

Dumbass.

   Whale Freak  
   16:33

   I googled it anyway

   Whale Freak  
   16:33

   Hehehe

   Whale Freak  
   16:34

   I didn’t know you’d miss me this much, Kageyama!!

16:35

I’m going to kill you when you get back.

   Whale Freak  
   16:36

   Natsu says I should’ve brought you with me

16:37

Who’s that?

The next message Hinata sent was a picture. It was of a younger girl with the same wild hair and brown eyes as Hinata. She was sticking out her tongue at the person behind the camera, her expression cheeky.

   Whale Freak  
   16:40

   She’s my sister

   Whale Freak  
   16:41

   And she said she’d really wanted to meet you because I talk about you a lot

   Whale Freak  
   16: 41

   And then she called me an idiot

16:42

She’s right, by the way.

   Whale Freak  
   16:43

   :( :( :(

   Whale Freak  
   16:43

   I’ve gotta go

   Whale Freak  
   16:44

   Bye!! :D

 

Kageyama stuffed his phone into his pocket, smiling slightly. _That idiot._

_~_

   Whale Freak  
   23:31

   Are you asleep??

   Whale Freak  
   23:32

   Are you???

   Whale Freak  
   23:33

   Wake up!!!

   Whale Freak  
   23: 34

   Wake up! I can’t believe you’re asleep

23:35

Not now, I’m not.

23:36

Not while my phone’s chiming louder than any alarm I can set

23:36

What do you want?

 

   Whale Freak  
   23:37

   Yay! Talk to me for a while

   Whale Freak  
   23:37

   I can’t sleep……….

23:38

That’s not my problem.

   Whale Freak  
   23:39

   Come oooon. Yell at me or something

   Whale Freak  
   23:39

   Nothing makes me sleepier than when you yell at me :P :P

23:40  
Shut up, idiot.

   Whale Freak  
   23:41

   Perfect!!!

   Whale Freak  
   23:42

   Goodnight :D

   Whale Freak  
   23:42

   I hope you have adorable whale dreams :)))

   Whale Freak  
   23:43

   And try not to feel TOO lonely without me!!! :P

 

23:44

Night, dumbass.

Kageyama stared at his phone, and then looked at the empty bed in the far side of the room. The room suddenly seemed much larger, with all the empty space illuminated by dim moonlight. He sighed as he fell back on to his pillow, closing his eyes.

_Yeah, it’s definitely too quiet._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Hinata's got Kageyama's contact down in his phone as 'Kageyama' with a whale emoji and a smiley face.  
> (Extra bonus: He's got all the other Whale Society members' contacts down with the whale too, but none of them have the smiley.)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	9. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could've killed you just now, dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

****

Kageyama cracked open his eyes, sat up unsteadily and groaned. The room was dimly lit: the curtains were drawn tight over the windows. He glanced at the clock. Seven a.m.   _Morning, idiot,_ he said mentally, looking over at the empty bed on the other side of the room—

Only it wasn’t empty today.  He started. He could just about make out a figure buried under the sheets, completely concealed. He narrowed his eyes. _Hinata isn’t supposed to be back today, so…_

_Who’s that?_

He slid out of bed silently, pawing around for something to use as a weapon, and came up with the heavy hardback book he’d been reading the previous night. He held it up in front of him and crept towards the other bed, treading silent footsteps. The figure didn’t stir. With a loud, wild battle-cry, Kageyama lunged, swinging the book down onto the intruder.

“Who – are – you—!” he panted, raising the book to swing it down again, and the person in the bed yelled, thrashing about. “ _Stop! It’s me—_ ”

Kageyama stilled, perplexed. Suddenly, Hinata’s head popped out from under the sheets. “It’s me!” he grumbled, his face red. “Get off!”

Kageyama scowled, getting off him and perching himself on the edge of the bed. “What’re you doing here?”

Hinata smiled weakly, running a hand through his hair. “I thought I’d come back a day early and surprise you. It was pretty late when I got in last night, though – you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up—”

“You should have!” Kageyama said, annoyed. “I could’ve killed you just now, dumbass.”

“Speaking of you killing me,” Hinata gave him a look. “What did you hit me with?” He rubbed at his side, wincing.  “It’s gonna leave a bruise.”

“That’s your fault,” Kageyama said,  glancing down at his book, and then tried to hide it behind him. “It’s nothing.”

In a flash, Hinata jumped up and grabbed it, turning it over to look. “ _Among Whales?_ You were reading this?” He looked vaguely impressed. Kageyama had never found the carpet more interesting. “I told you, it’s nothing—”

“What do you mean? That’s awesome!” Hinata said cheerfully.  Kageyama’s face grew warm.

Hinata laughed. “Some warm welcome that was, though, Kageyama,”  he teased.

“Shut up.”

_~_

 

“So, Kageyama…” Hinata started, a devious grin on his face. His hair, Kageyama noticed, seemed almost fiery in the late afternoon sunlight. Kageyama shook his head. _Stop thinking about that._

The wind rustled through the leaves of the tree they were sitting under.

“What’s this I hear about you sulking and not talking to anyone all week—?” Hinata asked, reaching into the tin he was holding and picking up a biscuit.

“What?” Kageyama said indignantly. “I wasn’t _sulking—_ ”

“I mean, come _on,_ I’m not your _only_ friend, am I?”

Kageyama looked away. “You’re _not_ my friend, idiot.”

Silence followed these last words, and he risked a peek at Hinata’s face. Hinata’s eyes were wide, his expression stricken.

“Shit,” Kageyama said, taking his words back immediately. “Shit – I didn’t actually mean that – don’t be sad – I swear I didn’t mean that – ” he stopped when he saw that Hinata was… _smiling?_

Hinata laughed loudly. “I like seeing you all flustered,” he said between fits of laughter, clutching his stomach.

Kageyama felt his shoulders unclench. He shook his head. “Seriously…” he muttered, shooting Hinata a dangerous look.

Hinata looked alarmed. “Scary! That’s scary! Stop doing that!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Hinata held up a cookie. “Want one? I made them!”

Kageyama squinted. The cookie in question depicted a badly iced, angry-looking blue whale. “See, this one’s angry, so this one’s you,” Hinata said, grinning.

Kageyama held out his hand for it, and Hinata shook his head. “Say _ah._ ”

Kageyama frowned. “What? No way.”

Hinata pouted.

Kageyama stared at him for  a second more, and reluctantly opened his mouth. He sat there awkwardly, averting his eyes, waiting.

A cookie hit him smack in the nose and bounced into his lap. “ _Ow!_ ”

Hinata burst into laughter. “Your _face!_ ”

Kageyama picked up the cookie and took a bite.  He glared at Hinata. “You did that on purpose.”

“Nah,” Hinata managed, and then broke into fits of laughter again. “Do you like the cookie?”

“Yeah, it’s good.”

_~_

 

“Tomorrow’s New Years’ Eve!” Hinata said excitedly. Kageyama looked up from his book. “So?”

“Come on,” Hinata said, giving him a look. “Are you stupid or something—”

“Oi!”

“We’ll be ringing in the new year, of course! Suga told me that they set off fireworks in the next town, so we can all go see, and—”

“At midnight?”

“No, smack in the middle of the day. Of _course_ it’s at midnight!”

“I don’t really like fireworks, so I’ll pass,” Kageyama said, looking back down at his book and turning over a page.      

Hinata’s eyes widened.  “You scared of fireworks or something?”

Kageyama closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them again. “Nope.”

“Come watch them with me, then!”

“No.”

“Please?”

Kageyama looked at Hinata. He looked earnest, almost as if the only thing he wanted right then was for Kageyama to go with him. Kageyama shook his head. “I don’t know how you convince me to do things half the time.”

“So you’ll go?”

“…yeah.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Among Whales, by Roger Payne, is a real book and a very fascinating read!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	10. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've been waiting so long to write this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Kageyama glanced at Hinata and sighed. “You look like you’re going to explode. What is it?”

Hinata, who’d been going red in the face, grinned. “I’m _so—_ ”

“Excited? Yeah, I know.” Kageyama wasn’t, not so much – but that didn’t matter. Hinata dropped onto Kageyama’s bed. “I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” Kageyama scooted up a bit, giving him room to sit.

“For saying you’ll come with me, even though you don’t really like fireworks—”

Kageyama shrugged. He’d wondered why he’d agreed to it, pondered over it all night, and realized that he rather liked seeing Hinata _happy._ He shook his head at himself and looked again at Hinata, who was leaning back against his legs, trying to find a comfortable spot.

“Oi, stop that!”

_~_

_When you said we were going to watch the fireworks, dumbass,_ Kageyama thought, _I thought it was going to be just the two of us—_

Hinata grinned up at Kageyama from beside him. “Isn’t this great? Isn’t it? Everyone’s here!”

By _everyone,_ he meant the other members of the Whale Society – Kageyama suppressed a frown, and tried to smile instead.

“Woah,” Nishinoya said, pointing up at Kageyama. “Woah. Look, Ryuu, Kageyama’s _smiling—_ ”

“You’re right,” Tanaka said, snickering. “That’s scary as hell.”

Kageyama dropped all pretense of a smile and scowled. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, amused. “Careful, you’ll _upset_ him.”

Suga nudged Daichi, who smiled. “That’s enough. We should get going.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kageyama looked down at Hinata and tried not to sigh.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Hinata asked, curious. “I’ve never taken this route before—”

“That’s because – Noya, you’re going the wrong way – that’s because we aren’t going into town,” Suga called from the front of the group, leading them down through another fork in the path. “Daichi and I found this small hill when we were hiking, and it has a really nice view – _Noya, Tanaka, put that beetle down—_ so the view’s great, and we’ll be able to watch them from up there. _”_

Kageyama stifled a laugh. Nishinoya and Tanaka had picked up a large beetle and were playing around with it, but reluctantly set it down at Suga’s behest. A twig snapped as he stepped on it and he jumped, frightened by the sudden noise. Beside him, Hinata burst into laughter.

“It’s dark,” Kageyama hissed defensively. Hinata grinned. “Don’t worry, Kageyama,” he said. “I’ll protect you from vicious creatures of the night like twigs, and—”

“He’s right, though,” Suga said. “I should’ve thought to bring a torch… hey, does anyone know what time it is?”

“Twenty three minutes to midnight.”

_~_

“We’re here!” Suga announced happily, dropping onto the mildly damp grass. _Here_ was a grassy spot on the crest of a low hill. It looked out on to the small town, which was still lit with late lights.

“Woah!” Hinata gasped. Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“Look up at the _sky,_ everyone—” Hinata tried to say, breathless. He, unlike the rest of them, hadn’t been staring down below, but up at the sky. Kageyama tilted his head back, and what he saw nearly took his breath away too.

“Wow, I’d have come out here even if there weren’t any fireworks if I knew the view was this nice!” someone said admiringly.

The sky was covered in pinpricks of blazing stars as far as he could see. He heard more appreciative murmurs from the others behind him. There was something eerily serene about it, and he shivered. He glanced back at Hinata, who was still gazing at the sky, eyes wide, a delighted smile on his face.

Kageyama smiled again, but this time it was almost sincere.

Hinata noticed. “What’re you smiling about? You’re making fun of me, aren’t you? Aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not—”

Suga patted the ground next to him, looking up at Daichi. “Ten minutes. Get comfortable!” he said to everyone else.

Hinata dropped onto the grass immediately, knocking twigs away and lying down, his arms crossed behind his head. He looked up at Kageyama expectantly. Kageyama crossed his arms. “No way. Who knows what might be crawling around down there—”

“Come on, Kageyama, live a little!”

Kageyama stared at Hinata, dumbfounded, and then reluctantly lay down beside him. “Just so you know, if I find any _bugs_ on me, I swear—”

Hinata nudged him in the side. “Relax.”

They lay there like that for a few minutes, and above their heads, the stars flared and glittered and flashed – thousands of them – so many that they looked like snowflakes whirling away into the dark. The sky looked close – almost as though they were falling into it, as though it would reach out and catch them.

“It’s time!” someone hissed.

_“Ten!”_

Hinata sat up, leaning back on his arms.

_“Nine!”_

Kageyama did the same.

_“Eight!”_

Something was tugging at him, this feeling he had, but he couldn’t place it.

_“Seven!”_

He wished it would stop.

_“Six!”_

He wanted it to go on.

_“Five!”_

Nothing else existed in that moment, and it was quiet.

_“Four!”_

The stars glowed brighter, and he didn’t notice.

_“Three!”_

Hinata caught him staring, and smiled, a brighter smile than the stars he wasn’t looking at.

_“Two!”_

They were close now, inches closer than they had been a second ago.

_“One!”_

Chrysanthemums exploded in the sky behind them, scatterings of bright stars that faded out to leave faded trails, girandolas spinning rapidly into the air, shooting off sprays of sparks and emitting high-pitched whistles – and then Hinata was kissing him.

Or at least, Kageyama thought they were kissing – it was unlike anything he’d ever imagined before. Hinata’s fingers laced his hair, cupped his neck and the back of his head, skimmed over his shoulders, and without meaning for them to, Kageyama’s hands found Hinata’s chest, moving over the heat of his skin through his clothes, the bones of his shoulder blades like wing tips, the curve of his jaw – all of it strange, unfamiliar and gloriously _new._ Hinata’s lips were soft but insistent, the same quiet insistence as the voice in Kageyama’s head that kept saying _yes._

A crosette launched into the sky and split into two bursts of colour.

And suddenly it was all so ridiculously and stupidly clear that he wanted to laugh. This was what he _wanted_.

When they finally pulled apart, it was like a blanket had come down over Kageyama’s brain, smothering all his thoughts, all his _questions,_ and filling him with the sound of his own pounding heart, thudding so hard that it ached, but it was a good kind of ache.

“ _Ha!_ ”

Kageyama jumped back, startled, and rounded to find Suga turning to face Daichi, hand outstretched, a triumphant grin on his face. He pointed at where Hinata and Kageyama were, laughing. “I _told_ you so! Pay up.”

“Hey, wait, you owe me too—” Nishinoya was saying, and Kageyama looked at Hinata, who shrugged.

The smile that came to his face then was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In which Noya and Tanaka are the Weasley twins reincarnate and Daisuga is actually canon)  
> Jokes aside, though, that was the cheesiest thing I've ever written! Ever! (I have a big, stupid grin on my face.)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was decent.  
> (It probably wasn't decent.)  
> Please leave comments telling me what you think (and kudos if you liked it!)


End file.
